The Copycat Problem
by Xiang
Summary: A new girl shows up and with her comes problems. what's her power, and how hard will the enemy try to get it? And above all what will she choose? Many secrets are hidden within her waiting to be uncovered.


X-men Evolution: The copycat problem  
By: Xiang Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of its characters. I'm Just borrowing them for the time being, and promise to return then intact... well... mostly... I do however, own Katherine (Kat) Wiker. Now go read, and enjoy!  
  
Katherine, or Kat, as her friends called her, walked into a rundown apartment room with the landlord. She looked to the landlord as she talked. "I suppose that's all you need to now for now..." started the Hindu woman. "Oh, and here is your key to use the shower." she handed Kat an odd looking old key. "I'm just down 2 floors, so if you need any thing, don't be afraid to ask." with that, she left to let the black and green attired punk girl to get to know her new room.  
  
It wasn't in the nest condition in the world but the rent was cheep, and the only thing she could afford, while taking odd jobs and going to school. The wallpaper was coming of, and t desperately needed to be aired out. It had a toilet, but no shower or bath, and there was no kitchen, but a microwave, and toaster oven was included. They just had to be fished out of the closet. She looked to her left to see a warn out couch, d she would need to drag in an old matures, or just sleep on the couch. "Fun..." Kat said looking around. She walked over and opened the window, she then walk over ad crashed on the couch, dropping her large black travel pact on the ground.  
  
She wore her short, not even shoulder length, golden blond, with black streaked hair, in two pigtails that were tied with apple green hair ties. Her bangs were putted to either side of her face, and pinned with skull shaped clips, two on her right side, one on her left, with a few strands hanging down. She had pale skin and deep green eyes, but some thing seemed weird about them, some thing very weird indeed. Actually the color of here yes and even the black were special contacts. Kat was actually blind and her real eyes were all white, though, as strange as it seems she could still see she just didn't see people. It was a hard thing to describe, and so she bought special contacts to fool people into thinking her eyes were just fine.  
  
She wore two chokers, the one on top was black, and the one underneath the same apple green. Her short was a shinny black, with a diamond shaped piece of fish net over her chest, showing off some skin. The left sleeve cut off above the shoulder, with a thin layer of fur around it. Her right sleeve went nearly to the elbow, and was lined with the same fur lining. Gracing her arms were an arm cuff on either arm, that covered from her wrist to her elbow, the right one being full black and the left being apple green with a thick black stripe in the middle. Her shirt cut off half way to her belly button, showing off her flat stomach. The belt of her skirt pants was apple green with safety pins going all the way around. There was another green strip in the middle of her skirt, and at the bottom of her skirt two thin chains swung down and then back up all around the bottom of the skirt. Her pants were the same shinny black material of her shirt and at the knee cut off into fishnet, that flared out, showing off her steeled toed and heeled boots, that laced up and reached right under her knee. But the oddest thing of about Kat was the robotic, fur covered, cat tail that came out from under her skirt and the clip on cat ears.  
  
Kat yawed, stretched, and rolled over many times before she finally fell asleep. The next day would be her first day of school in this new town, and she didn't want to be late, like she normally was. Kat had never stayed in any town for any long period of time, for many reasons. She had name secrets that she preferred to keep to herself, and the best way she found to do that was to just keep moving. She had run away from home many years before, and believed her parents gave up on finding her. Not that they had ever really cared about her. She was different than most kids and she knew it. Her parents would be too busy pampering her younger and 'normal' brother to even care if she was gone, so she never regretted leaving. The only thing she missed was her grandfather, but he had dies before she ran off, so there was really no one to return home to.  
  
The next day Kat woke and stretched in the sun that was shining in threw the window. She rummaged threw her bag and pulled out an alarm clock and looked at the time. For once in her life she might not be late. She sat up and rummages threw her bag some more and pulled out some dried beef she had. She chewed on that while she rummaged some more. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a black pack, cat head back pack, that had bright yellow eyes. She looked in it, and found that she already had a binder with paper, a few pens and pencils, she was also glad to see that there were still a few dollars, and some change in it. "Looks like I get lunch and buss fee today!" she said happily. Kat had only a few outfits, and this one was still clean, so she just brushed off anything noticeable and took off for school.  
  
She took the city buss to the closes stop to the school, and walked the rest of the way. But perhaps having today as the first sat of school wasn't the best idea. As Kat walked, she found herself right in the middle of a battle. A battle between mutants. Kat frowned, as she saw what was going on. Apparently there were her kind at this school and two groups were in a fight. "Just what I need..." she grumbled. There were many different mutants and powers. One seemed to be able to control the movement of the ground, another was just like a frog, but looked a lot less cute. Laser like waves were coming out of another's eyes and one was fazing in and out of things, and even another was floating and moving things with out moving them, Kat decided that it was with her mind. It was easy to tell who belonged to what group. The laser stooter, the fazer, and the mind user were all wearing similar outfits, so they had to be one group.  
  
Kat decided maybe it would be better to sneak around the back f the school to get in. there were a lot of people here, and she didn't like crowds. But maybe sneaking around the back was just bad an idea as going right in...  
  
Kat was walking under the bleachers, when suddenly the ground began to shake and a voice shouted to her. "Look out!" just then a man grabbed her, and they were suddenly at the other side of the bleachers. "What the..." Kat mumbled to herself, "uh..." the one who grabbed her wanted to try and explain. There were now three mutants on this side of the school too. One was a large man who shook the ground as he walked, the other was hard to get a look at, because he could run so fast. And the one that grabbed her was blue and fuzzy, and he had a tail, with a triangle point on the end, only this tail was real, not robotic like Kats. Off to the side Kat could see a blur running toward them. "Behind you!" Kat called and grabbed the blue ones shoulder, and the two disappeared.  
  
The two looked at each other and around them as they were suddenly in the gym of the school 'Was that me" the blue one though 'Shit! Nice move!' thought Kat...  
  
to be continued...   
  
Author: so what do ya think? Comments are appreciated, so pleas leave one! And keep reading! 


End file.
